chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Baron’s Gate
Baron's Gate 'is a large and complex city located on the southern border of the Barrens a geographic region south of the Marchlands. The main city is surrounded by a wall, manned by the Baron's Guard, also known as the Red Cloaks. Poorer smallfolk build shanty settlements outside the city in an area known as Barrel Bottom. Although the city is on the southern-most edge of the 'civilized' human lands, Baron's Gate is extremely populous, but rather unsightly and dirty compared to other cities. The stench of the city's waste can be smelled far beyond its walls. It is considered the gateway to the Southlands; aka the "Barrens". However, when the city was founded, the leader of the House of Karn was only a Baron and thus the name of the settlement became known as 'Baron's Gate'. History Baron's Gate, aka Barren's Hold, was a small settlement twenty miles north of the Red Cliffs that mark the border between the South Marches and the South Lands. Originally built as a garrison town called Baron's Hold (Barren Hold) in 520 KR to help support the construction of the Red Wall, it was later expanded in 815 KR , originally as a fortress on a high, rocky outcropping during the cleansing of the South Marches from the various Orc Tribes that had settled there. The original fort, named Barren's Hold because of its proximity to the region known simply as the Barrens, was a supply and material port for the military actions along the southern edge of the South Marches. Eventually the fort grew larger as the Red Wall was being built and in time became a city that controlled the southern end of the human kingdom. ''See also: History of Baron's Gate The City - 3 : Iron Gate - 4 : Mansion of x - 5 : X - 6 : X - 7 : Old Gate - 8 : Slave Pit - 9 : Red Keep - 10 : X - 11 : Gate - 12 : Cobbler Square - 13 : Guildhall of the Alchemists - 14 : The Bow - 15 : Temple of Malvoch - 16 : River Way - 17 : Barrel-Top Square - 18 : Barrel Gate - 19 : X - 20 : Street of Steel - 21 : Harbor- 22 : Lion Gate - 23 : River Row - 24 : Barrel Bottom - 25 : Tourney ground - 26 : The Bronze Gate - 27 : Kingsroad.]] The city is roughly square-shaped, sprawling across several miles and defended by tall walls. There are seven gates leading into the city and the main streets (in yellow) are paved with a bed of a mixture of limestone gravel and river sand with small, cut stone pavers. Within the walls, the city is dotted with manses, arbors, granaries, brick storehouses, timbered inns, merchant stalls, taverns, graveyards and brothels. Dun lake provides ample fish corner of the Barrel-Top Market. Hundreds of small skiffs are found in the harbor and are often seen out on the lake early in the morning to bring in the day's catch. The city covers the north shore of Dun Lake and has within its walls three large hills. The largest of the three hills, Hold Hill, was the site of the first fortress on the site.When the original fortress was expanded and the wall constructed to surround all three walls - the hill with its prominent view of the lake in the south west corner of the new city was the perfect place to construct the Citadel, the fortress to control the region. The other two hills were prime sites of construction as the city was rapdily expanding. The House of Karn chose to errect a temple to Malvoch, their patron deity, on the northern most hill; called Gods Hill. The third hill, to the east of the Citadel, was purchased by the House of '''Gates *Bronze Gate *Red Gate *Barrel Gate 'Notable Features' Feature/Barons Gate 'Notable Location' Location/Barons Gate 'Notable Organizations' Organization/Barons Gate 'Streets Squares and other' 'Population' Baron's Gate is extremely populous, but rather unsightly and dirty compared to other cities. Its population is estimated at more than 300,000 'Military' The Red Cloaks is the main military formation, in charge of guarding and policing the town and its surroundings. Its men are 2,000 strong, the number being increased in times of need or war. Category:Large City Category:House Karn Category:Trade/Slaves Category:Trade/Spices Category:Trade/Stone Category:Trade/Metal Category:Settlement Category:Dunmorr Category:Lake Dun Category:South Marches Category:Dunlands